1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical switch and an optical fiber arranging member used in this optical switch, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Background Art
An optical scan switch, which has a connector table constituted by arranging a plurality of connectors in a matrix manner and which is to be connected to a two-dimensionally movable master connector ("C-449 10-core 1.times.1,000 Optical Scan Switch", the Institute of Electronics, information, Communication Engineers of Japan, Spring National Meeting (1989), P. 4-238), is known.
In the conventional connector table, however, since the two-dimensional array of optical fibers is constituted by physically arranging a large number of connectors, the optical fibers held by different connectors are not arranged at high precision; therefore they cannot be connected to optical fibers held by a master connecter at high precision.